


Just One Kiss

by Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Sick Will Graham, Sickfic, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Will comes down with an illness that keeps them from locking lips. Will doesn't make it easy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Will’s illness had begun with a tickle in his throat on the way home from the movies. Will couldn’t believe that Hannibal would want to sit through such a drawn-out story just for the musical score. He could have gotten the soundtrack and saved Will the torment of having to watch the tale of two lovers separated by war. If he hadn’t been so damned tired he might have been able to focus on the film that his husband had insisted on them seeing. Will vowed to pick their next date night activity.  
“You could have made an effort to stay fully awake for the entire film, Will,” Hannibal had scolded from the driver’s seat. The windshield wipers tugged their way across the windshield, in need of a change. Will ignored Hannibal choosing to look for images in the raindrops that smacked down onto the glass in front of him. Hannibal had said nothing else on the way home. Will fell asleep before Hannibal had gotten changed into his emerald pajama pants and climbed into bed. He kissed Will on his ear and noted that it felt warm before pushing an arm around him to hold him. 

  
The sun bled into the room and the beams of light stretched across the bed and coaxed Hannibal to wake up. Will was breathing heavily in his sleep, just on the other side of a snore. There was a patch of darker blue in the center of his tee-shirt from him sweating in the night. Hannibal climbed out of bed and pushed his feet into his slippers and went to start the coffee. 

  
The scent of morning coffee filled the kitchen. Hoping to start the day off better than their night had ended Hannibal decided to make one of Will’s favorites. It was a twist on Will’s favorite waffles including espresso powder to the usual recipe. He whipped up a dark chocolate mocha sauce and chopped toasted almonds to toss on top. Will still had not made his way into the kitchen and the morning was slipping away. 

  
That sweat patch on his back had grown and Will was shivering and clutching his sheet. Hannibal carefully placed the back of his hand to Will’s forehead and immediately got his answer. Will had to be running a pretty high fever for his skin to feel so hot and pasty. While he was in the bathroom getting a thermometer he heard his husband shuffling into the bathroom. He winced when his feet hit the cold tiles and he shook and made his way to the toilet.

  
“Good morning, Will, it looks as if you feel awful,’ Hannibal said, choosing his words carefully.

  
“I look awful,” Will said “and feel it too,”

  
“No, you are radiant, but you look ill,” Hannibal corrected him.

  
“That’s me, radiantly ill,” Will said washing his hands. He retreated into the comfort and solitude of the blanket. Hannibal sat on his side of the bed.

  
“Will, I should take your temperature and get you come medicine. I’m sure it’s over the point of letting it be on its own,”

  
Will rolled over to look at Hannibal and pulled the blanket tightly under his chin before opening his mouth and slipping his tongue out. Hannibal placed the instrument under his tongue and Will shut his chapped lips around it. Hannibal looked at the clock and realized that it had been fifteen hours since he last kissed Will. They had been sitting side by side in the theater and Will leaned in and smashed his lips to his during a short commercial reminding them that the theater had popcorn, soda, and sugar in many flavors behind the counter out front. Will tasted like butter, or what was being presented as butter. 

  
The memory of the night before was broken by a soft but impatient beep coming from the thermometer. Hannibal removed it and saw the results. Will had a fever of one hundred and two degrees. He carried the thermometer into the bathroom and picked up some medicine from the cabinet. Hannibal filled a small paper cup with water and carried the medicine to Will who had fallen back asleep.

  
“Will, darling,” Hannibal said tenderly putting a hand and shaking Will at his shoulder. Will grumbled and Hannibal spoke “You need to wake so that you can take this medicine. Then I will leave you to get more rest while I put up breakfast. “

  
Will sat up and turned his hand over to request the medicine. Hannibal waited and looked at his poor Will. The suffering man dropped the tablets into his mouth and Hannibal watched the movements in his throat and took the paper cup from him. When sickness first strikes Will he wants nothing other than sleep. It can be a challenge for Hannibal to get medicine or fluid down him because he’s always going to take in just a moment. Those moments roll into several moments of Will fading into sleep and the cycle repeats. He has learned that Hannibal will wait and that he’s not going to get out of taking medicine or Gatorade so it’s best to get it out of the way so that the doctor will move on to fuss over some other portion of his care. 

  
“Can I get you anything, Will?” Hannibal asked in the off chance that his beloved might ask for water or orange Gatorade. Will just grunted “ung, no,” and laid back down. 

  
Hannibal noticed that he had opted to keep the same sticky soaked shirt on but said nothing about a replacement. Will had taken his fever reducer without a nap in between the suggestion and the act of actually taking it. He thought that was a pretty good win. When it comes to Will being sick, Hannibal has learned to pick his battles. He didn’t want to have his gestures at care being compared to some of his past actions when Will was sick. He hadn’t forgotten the stomach bug that he had suffered from the previous year. Instead, Hannibal simply leaned in for a kiss before taking his leave of Will. He was shocked to feel the side of Will’s head as he had turned his head away from the morning kiss.

  
“Look, I’m sick with a fever. If I get you sick who’s going to take care of us?” Will explains. The response is logical but Hannibal’s heart doesn’t care for logic. It stings from Will’s rejection. He looks down at his ailing husband. 

  
“Of course, I didn’t think about that,” Hannibal said pulling away and leaving the room. He had thought about it. He had simply hoped that Will wouldn’t have been so concerned about logic. Now he had a sick husband, a full waffle breakfast with no one to enjoy it. They wouldn’t be nearly this good as time went on either. He decided to pack it up and see if their next-door neighbor would take it. Knowing that’s more difficult to decline an offer when it’s delivered in person Hannibal packed up the meal and decided to ask at the time of delivery.

  
The rest of the day went by in long cycles of reading and checking on the patient. Will slept through most of the day. Hannibal was standing at the side of the bed with a glass of sports drink when he noticed Will licking his lips in his sleep. He was trying to alleviate his irritated dry lips. Hannibal couldn’t help how appealing he looked taking care of them though. It had now been twenty hours since their last kiss waiting for the film to start. 

  
He put a hand to Will’s arm and stroked his tepid skin. The touch woke Will and he felt the heat of his eyelids burning from the watery irritation that his illness had given him.

  
“I was able to save breakfast. The Clovers were home and were delighted to have something that wasn’t shaken from a box. “ Hannibal bragged.

  
“Good,” Will said and took another long drink of his drink and looked at Hannibal pulling his lips off of the blue metal straw. Hannibal noted the slight pop that came out with the straw.  
“You haven’t been coughing, just faintly snoring. What symptoms are you feeling?” Hannibal asked taking his eyes from Will’s lips and focusing on the wild curls that clung to his forehead. Will stretched and pulled the blanket back. His sheets were soaked in sweat. 

  
“My throat feels like someone has been tickling it with sandpaper and my head is aching,” Will replied. 

  
“I’m sorry to hear that, love. I’m going to recheck your temperature, alright? It’s time to see if you need more fever medication. “Hannibal told him. 

  
Will opened wide and locked eyes with Hannibal while doing so. When he closed his mouth around the thermometer he smiled around the tip and laid back to encase himself in blankets and sheets again. It had been twenty hours and five minutes since he last had those lips on his He decided to direct his attention to the pattern of raindrops collect on the window beside the bed. The beeping pulled him away and he read Will’s body temperature as one hundred and two-point four. He went to get some medicine and hoped that Will would be awake in the sixty seconds that it would take for him to return with it. He hurried across the carpet and tapped his feet on the floor deliberately making noise. 

  
He turned and saw Will’s blue eyes were shut so he cleared his throat as he approached and put a hand to Will’s head and beckoned him to wake. When he didn’t he shook him slightly and increased it until Will’s eyes flew open and he frowned.  
“Why are you shaking me?” Will spat out.

  
Hannibal fought back a smile “I have your medicine, your temperature was over one hundred and two,” He replied. “Can I get you anything, some toast or an orange?”

  
Will nodded and took the medicine and washed it down. He thought about Hannibal’s offer. “An orange,” he answered. Hannibal smiled and went to prepare their snack. When he came back in Will had drifted off to sleep. Instead of waking him he just placed the slices in the fridge. As he was walking into the living room he heard the chime on his phone notifying him of a text. Will was the only one to text him these days, so it was no surprise who it was. He pressed the button to read the contents and it was a short “Where is my orange?” text from a grouchy sick boy. Hannibal carried the fruit in and found Will sitting in bed.

  
“You were asleep when I brought it the first time, I had just left to put it in the fridge when you sent your message. Will smiled and Hannibal joined him in the bed. His Will being sick was one of the only reasons he would serve fruit in bed. Will picked up a plump slice and pierced it with a firm bite. The juices ran down into his beard and onto his sweat-soaked shirt. He stuck his tongue out to search for the juice to lap up and watched Hannibal while doing so. Hannibal looked down immediately and thought to himself how it had been twenty hours and thirty minutes since he had felt Will’s kiss. The sounds of him enjoying his fresh orange were making it a little difficult to keep his mind off of that fact. Will put the plate on the nightstand and leaned into Hannibal’s body. Hannibal wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head, tasting bitter sweat in his curls. 

  
“Doctor, my throat hurts so bad,” WIll whined and pushed an arm around Hannibal’s middle and nuzzled into his chest. “Would you get me some popsicles?” 

  
Hannibal’s felt Will’s words tug at his heart. He hated for his boy to feel so awful. “I’ll get some and I’ll get some more fruit to juice and make some as well,” Hannibal told him. Will slipped out of his hold and moved his arm and looked up at Hannibal with a sour expression.

  
“I don’t want those, doctor. I want the ones from the store,” Will replied.

  
“I see, well I’ll be back in a little bit,” Hannibal told him and then left to get popsicles. He could feel his patience for Will’s mood growing thin. He knew that Wil didn’t feel well. Looking back, that is probably why he was so drowsy during the film the night before. Perhaps he should apologize for his comment about him not staying awake. On the other hand, Wil was taking any opportunity that he could to tease Hannibal and he was less than thrilled about that.

  
He returned with the popsicles and some cold medicine for Will but he had fallen asleep. He put things away and decided to draw. He went to his memory palace to get the image that he needed. It was from one of their last hunts. Will took a man and pushed his head through the window of his bedroom. Then he turned to Hannibal and gave him the most beautiful, wild smile and it was a moment that he had returned to often. He moved the pencil across the paper and went to create it in the world outside of his memory palace. 

  
He got quite a bit finished before his mind carried him back to the sounds of Will slurping up the juices that the orange provided. His body tingled with the thought. After all, it had been twenty-five hours since they shared that kiss at the theater. A few moments into his daydream and his phone chimed. Will was asking if he could have one of his popsicles. Hannibal prepared the cold medicine for him and grabbed a popsicle as well. 

  
Will looked at the small plastic medicine cup and shook his head no. “No, I don’t want that kind, doctor, it tastes like… something that you’d put in a car engine.” Hannibal smiled and held his tongue for a moment.

  
“Will, you’re not going to get any better unless you take care of the symptoms so that you can sleep. I’ve been listening to you cough and it’s getting worse,” Hannibal explained.

  
“Didn’t they have the cherry kind, that stuff is really bad, doctor. Maybe I can have a popsicle while you go get the cherry,” Will protested and tried to make a deal with his caregiver.

  
“Will, drink the syrup and then you can chase the taste away with this grape popsicle,” Hannibal said, standing his ground.

  
Will looked at him defiantly and shook his head no. Hannibal went to him and held his head in one hand and the syrup in the other. Will was done fighting and took the medicine Hannibal poured into his mouth as if he were an actual boy and not his grown husband. He was angry but he knew that the pushing was only going to go so far. He planned to try and get him to forget his brattiness with the long slow tease of him enjoying his popsicle. 

  
“I’d ask if that was so bad but I feel that even if it weren’t that in your current mood you’d contradict me anyway,” Hannibal said while he unwrapped the white paper wrapper over the grape popsicle. “There you go. I’ll just be in the tub soaking. Enjoy,”   
Will watched in disbelief as Hannibal unbuttoned his shirt and shook it off and then unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to step out of them. He walked in his boxers to the closet to get night clothes and returned nude with a pair of pajamas in hand. Will looked at his thighs, his navel, the forest of chest hair, and then his well-shaped back and ass when he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Will sat in bed biting into his frozen grape kool-aid and listening to the water running in the next room. 

  
Will fell asleep waiting on him to come out and when he awoke it was somewhere in between the night and the morning feeling ravenous but his throat felt raw. He hesitated for a moment but left the comfort of the bed to look for something that would be easy to eat but would stop the growling in his stomach as well. He thought about the cottage cheese but the thought of the texture in his mouth made his stomach feel a different sort of angry so he passed that on that. He decided on some apple cinnamon oatmeal and a popsicle. 

  
Will thought that there was nothing worth watching on TV during the day. He flipped through the channels and learned that it was even more of a true statement at three am. He finished his food and trudged back into the bedroom. He slid up next to Hannibal and tucked an arm around him. Hannibal stirred and wrapped his fingers around Will’s hand and they slept like that for a few more hours without moving. 

  
When Will opened his eyes he was holding a pillow in an embrace where his husband had been hours ago. He rolled over and climbed from the bed. The cool air smacked against him and he was sure that his fever had come back in his sleep. He saw the thermometer in the counter in the bathroom while he was scrubbing his hands. He pushed the button and put it under his tongue. He walked with it held there and looked for Hannibal. He was in the laundry room.

  
“Good morning, Will,” he said without turning from his task of folding laundry. “Are you feeling any better today?” When Will failed to answer him he turned and saw the white instrument between his pink lips. 

  
“Well, we will see what it says. Your color looks better today. Your lips look…” Hannibal said and lost himself to the thought that he wanted to say aloud. He wanted to say that they looked just as inviting as they had thirty-seven hours ago. “They look healthier,” he said instead. The thermometer beeped and he took it from Will’s lips with a tongue clinging to it. 

  
“It has gone down since last night. You still have a fever, one hundred and one. It’s not necessary to take any fever medicine though. How are you feeling?” Hannibal asked again.  
“Terrible,” Will answered “but less terrible than yesterday,”

  
Hannibal smiled and tucked a stray curl back behind Will’s ear. “That’s good news. Do you have any appetite this morning?” He asked him.  
Will nodded “Yes, will you make me some eggs? Some scrambled eggs?”

  
“Of course, that should be easy on your irritated throat,” Hannibal answered and finished up the folding. “If you’ll give me just a moment I’ll gladly prepare that for you,”

  
Will went to the cabinet in their bathroom and took out the cold medicine. He poured two tablespoons of dark blue-green syrup and quickly tossed it back. He hadn’t heard Hannibal come in with clothes. He was smiling at Will, having seen him take his medicine on his own. He was glad that his boy was in a more pleasant mood. Sometimes Will pushed until Hannibal put an end to it and then he was back to being appreciative again. It was always more challenging when Will was ill, injured, or exhausted.   
Will walked over to the bed and climbed between the blanket and sheets and patted Hannibal's side of the bed. Hannibal joined him and stroked Will’s beard and throat.   
“I want to kiss you, doctor,” Will said softly. 

  
“If I get sick who will take care of us?” Hannibal asked pressing a thumb to Will’s plump lower lip. Will took it in and closed his eyes. He pulled back and had a wide smile.

  
“Oh there is always delivery services for what we need and we’re not going to get too sick to walk and get medicine in a cup. Earlier when I woke up and ate I saw a commercial for this service where they send you fresh ingredients and you can make meals in thirty minutes or something. 

  
Hannibal’s nostrils flared and he looked down into Will’s eyes. “Are you suggesting that if I get sick that I can sign up for HelloFresh?” Hannibal replied, his voice dripping with contempt. Will laughed and nodded yes enthusiastically.  
“That’s not a suggestion that I’d expect from a man wanting a kiss that might infect his caretaker,” Hannibal said stroking Will’s ear lobe. 

  
“Hannibal, it has been thirty sev…” Will tried to say and Hannibal pushed his lips to Will’s fevered lips and held his face in his hands. He just popped the tip of his tongue against Wills and pulled back. Will saw his dark eyes had grown a deeper maroon color. Hannibal sighed with desperation and pulled himself from the bed.

  
“I’ll just go and make those eggs for you, darling,” Hannibal said. Will smiled and wrapped himself up deeper into the blankets and smelled Hannibal on the pillow beside him until he fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wil recovers from his illness he's craving his husband's kiss.

  
  


Will was beginning to feel more like himself again by the time the sunset that evening. His fever was being stubborn though and was hovering just around one hundred and one. He had spent the day napping in shorter stretches and doing crossword puzzles while coming back to life. Hannibal had been keeping him full of fluids and giving him massages for the body aches. Will rarely got to return the favor to his husband, as he hardly ever got sick. Will suspects that it happened more often than he let on. Hannibal was like a cat and would go through more trouble to hide vulnerability, physical vulnerability anyway.

“Would you care for a bath, Will?” Hannibal asked. Baths were more his thing than Will’s but under the circumstances, he decided to take Hannibal up on his offer and nodded his head in response before telling him “Please,”

Hannibal smiled and went to their bathroom to put who knows what in the tub to scent it for Will and to help with his recovery. Will yawned and sauntered into the bathroom. His eyes immediately fixed on the site of Hannibal’s bare forearms that were on display due to his rolled-up shirt sleeves. For a moment his mind flashed back to a different time with Hannibal in the back of an ambulance watching Will watch him. He smiled and pulled his tee-shirt off and then his green plaid sleep pants. His boxer briefs were pushed down as well and he put a foot into the bath. Will rested his other hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and climbed in the rest of the way.

Hannibal filled up a mug and poured the water over Will’s soft hair and then squeezed out some shampoo and began to caress his lush curls working them into a foamy lather. The suds dropped down in tiny white clouds into Will’s shoulders, collarbone, and chest.

“You could join me, you know,” Will suggested looking up and back at his adoring husband.

“I could,” Hannibal replied. “That could prove to be quite tempting though. You are particularly enticing as it is,”

“It’s just a bath, Hannibal,” Will tells him and rubs some of the Eucalyptus scented foam onto his exposed forearm.

“Very well,” Hannibal says and stands up to undress for the shared soak. He unbuttons his shirt and drops it to the floor. His hands move to unbutton his pants and they join his shirt and are soon joined by his navy boxers. He stretches his foot out and steps into the fizzy water opposite Will. Will reaches for Hannibal’s feet with his and rubs the soft soles across the tops of Hannibal’s feet. He traces the veins of his feet with his toes. Hannibal reaches below the bubbles and pulls Will’s left foot up and into his hand. With his other hand, he massages Will’s toes gently.

“I’m sorry if my illness will affect any hunting plans that you’ve made. I remember you saying that you had a surprise planned for me soon and eluded to it being a hunting trip,” Will said looking at the foam clinging to the hair on Hannibal’s stomach.

“We will hunt when we hunt, it’s not a problem darling,” Hannibal assures him and moves his massaging hands up to the ball of Will’s foot. Will takes the opportunity to place his free foot directly between Hannibal’s legs.

“Will,” Hannibal says breathlessly and lifts his leg to trap Will’s beneath it and continues with the massage. Will smirks at him and leans back into the curve at the back of the tub.

“I’d say that I’m sorry, but we both know that I’m not,” Will tells him. “That slight kiss this morning was not enough to quench my thirst for you, you know that,”

“Nor was it enough for me, but as you pointed out yesterday that if we kiss and I get sick we will have a difficult time making due for one another. You’re feeling better now, but what if I fall ill and then you catch it again. Do you remember that stomach bug that we shared that time?” Hannibal explains.

“Hannibal, we weren’t in the best of health then. That was shortly after Chiyoh saved us from certain death. We were more susceptible then,” Will told him.

“I want nothing more than to taste your lips, Will,” Hannibal said in a low voice. “Soon”

Will wiggled his trapped foot from under Hannibal and kicked at him to splash up bubbles and water. Hannibal reached for the drain stopper and climbed out of the bath to get their towels. Once dried off Will moved to their bed without bothering to get new pajamas. Hannibal slipped into soft white satin boxers. He brought Will a pair of light blue boxer briefs. Then he slid them on him while Will looked on unamused at being dressed.

“You want me to kiss you, Will?” Hannibal said purring into Will’s ear. Will whimpered and Hannibal ran a finger over his throat. He pressed his lips to Will’s ear and down to the ear lobe. He brushed his lips down his throat and around to the opposite side of his neck. Hannibal climbed up to straddle over Will and placed soft slight kisses on his jaw and across to his chin. Will tried moving his head to get his lips on his but was stopped. Hannibal put a finger to Will’s lips and looked him in his deep blue eyes. “No, Will,” he told him, scolding his efforts and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Will’s face contorted into a pout but he softened as Hannibal ran fingertips across his chest and over to his ribs. He moved his body down to kiss Will’s collarbone and over to his sides. Hannibal rolled off of Will and to his side. He pulled his boy into his arm and held him against him. With one hand he put Will’s hand on his boxers.

“Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think it’s easy telling you no?” Hannibal whispered.

“No, Hannibal, I don’t. I think that you’re putting forth way more effort than is necessary to stay healthy. You’re most likely not going to catch this,” Will protests. He looks up and away from Hannibal, his beautiful mind in thought.

“Wait, are you punishing me?” Will asks. “You are, aren’t you? You’re punishing me for being grumpy when I was first getting sick. You’re refusing to kiss me as punishment, not because you’re afraid of getting sick.”

“You said it yourself, Will,” Hannibal said “Kissing could lead to us both being sick and unable to care for one another,”

“I was mad at you for being an ass when I fell asleep in your ridiculously long boring film, Hannibal. I was coming down with something and felt drowsy and you scolded me for falling asleep in the theater. That is why I said you shouldn’t kiss me,” Will said, raising his voice.

“I suppose that’s the reason for the seductive way you used your straw and thermometer and how you made lewd noises devouring that orange?” Hannibal questioned his husband.

“Wow, really? I’m sick and you think I was trying to flirt with you?” Will snapped at him.

“Yes, the accusation stands,” Hannibal replies.

“What was with getting me into the bathtub ?” Will asked now sitting up beside Hannibal and looking down at him.

“Will, you needed a bath. You smelled of something other than you. When you’re sick your body …” Hannibal tried to explain before Will cut him off with.

“I Stunk?” Will sneered.

“I’m afraid so,” Hannibal maintained.

Will lifted his arm and pressed his armpit into Hannibal’s face as he leaned into him. He shouted “yeah? How do I smell now?”

“Exquisite, love,” Hannibal gushed, taking in the scent of Will’s minty bath clinging to his soft skin and the delicate hairs under his arm.

Will was irritated that his plan had backfired and that his husband was being absolutely impossible. He was also undeniably aroused. His cock was stiff in his boxer briefs. He decided to have some fun and moved to put his plan into action. As he slipped back Hannibal rolled and pounced on him. He was on top of Will and reaching for his arms to pin them above his head. Will put up a minimal amount of resistance. Hannibal sat with his legs on either side of Will’s hips. His large hands held Will in place beneath him.

He moved his head in slowly to press a soft chaste kiss to Will’s lips. He repeated the action and then nuzzled into Will’s neck, moving his lips to his ear. “Is that the kiss that you wanted, Will?”

“Yes, but more of it, you asshole,” Will hissed. Hannibal smiled and moved his mouth back to Will’s and pushed his lips to his and rubbed them back and forth. He used his opening mouth to coax Will’s open and slid his tongue in quickly and pulled it back, kissing his lips and then moving to his jaw.

“Hannibal?” Will whispered in desperation.

“Yes, darling,” Hannibal replied.

“Kiss me,” Will begged.

Hannibal purred and smashed his lips to Will’s and slid his tongue deep into his mouth. He licked into WIll’s mouth collecting mewls and moans on his tongue, keeping the pleasurable sounds all to himself. He growled against Will’s tongue holding it lightly between his teeth. Their tongue wiggled against one another and Will bent his knees to press his thighs into Hannibal’s back. Hannibal pushed his hands under Will’s back and hauled him back on top of him as he deliberately fell back onto their bed. Will wiggled himself against Hannibal. Hannibal wrapped his arms tightly around Will and pushed his head to the side with his head and breathed him in.

“It’s exactly what I’ve been wanting since the night at the theater when you kissed me before the film,” Hannibal confessed. “I never want to be without your kiss, or your touch,”


End file.
